ShadowClan/Roleplay
This is where all ShadowClan cats roleplay. If you'd like to join, go to this page. ---- Archives: None Darkfang padded up to the ((Moonstone?)) and fell asleep instantly, licking her mouth as a river of blood filled her vision. The river swept her, covering her pelt in scarlet blood. Cats fought and bodies floated in the river, eyes looked back and white with death. Even though Darkfang was happy about battles and blood, the thought of vicious slaughter scared her. She screamed as the irony taste of blood chocked her mouth. What's happening? '' Her body screamed and her vision blacked out. A StarClan cat padded up to her, eyes filled with great worry. The cat didn't speak but multiple voices spoke in her head. ''If you continue your ways of merciless battle, the ways of the Clans may perish.. The voices died down but Darkfang fell to the ground, shaking her head. "No! I will do anything to protect my new clan!" She hissed and turned, claws unsheathed but the cats were gone and darkness filled her mind. ((I need 9 cats for her leader ceremony))☾Darkshine903☽'' 23:23, January 22, 2016 (UTC)'' Thistlekit bunched up his muscled and bristled up his spikey fur. Anticipation welled up inside the small tomkit and he bounded towards a small pebble near a stream, ignoring his mother's calls and warnings. Thistlekit was looked around, intrest taking his paws deeper into the nearly dark forest. Sonorous☆''' 23:44, January 25, 2016 (UTC) Emberflare smiled as she padded slowly from the entrance of the warrior's den. She shook out the strands of moss that clung tightly to her bristle-like pelt. She felt the soft breeze of the morning gently brush her cheeks. The she-cat's relishing was interrupted by the quiet scuttling of a kit. Emberflare flicked an ear, turning towards the kit. "Thistlekit, what are you doing so far from the Nursery?" She asked, making her way towards the stream. 'Ripple.of.mc ☽ ' 23:55, January 25, 2016 (UTC) Thistlekit twitched, his small paws shuffled embarrassedly and he grew hot under his fur, Thistlekit then scampered after a few heartbeats, "I- er, I wanted to go see the patrol come back!" Forgetting about his thoughts, he tumbled towards Emberflare, his unsettling tuff of fur sticking out as he raced back into the Nursery. -- '''Sonorous☆''' 00:08, January 26, 2016 (UTC) Emberflare slightly narrowed her eyes, amusement spiking at her chest. She nodded as the kit returned to the Nursery, admiring his curiousity. The warrior moved on, making her way towards the Freshkill pile while licking her chops with hunger. 'Ripple.of.mc ☽ ' 00:21, January 26, 2016 (UTC) Darkstar limped back to camp, feeling strong pain over her body. The ceremony had made her weak and with now medicine cat to accompany her, she came back weakly. As she saw the warrior and kits playing she growled in annoyance. "Stop messing around! If you act like that, nothing will get done and this clan will die.. Again! Now get back to work!" She growled and limped into her den, licking her sore spots and huffed. "I must teach those ignorant fireballs about clan life." She continued to lick her sore spots. ''I'm going to need more cats if I'm going to have a deputy.'☾Darkfang903☽' 00:27, January 26, 2016 (UTC)'' Thistlekit popped out of the Nursery, he heard racketing noise outside of the den and he looked out, seeing Darkstar limping warrily across the clearing. Thistlekit then wondered what had happened at the Moonpool his mother had told him about. He approuched Darkstar quietly, his pawsteps barily heard; brushing his fur flat against his leader, trying his best to sooth her even though he knew that whatever he was trying to do were not going to help. '''Sonorous☆''' 00:35, January 26, 2016 (UTC) Darkstar turned and saw Thistlekit following her into her den. She pushed the kit away, as her parents always did to her, and turned around the opposite way of it. "I don't need company. I can fix my own problems." She turned her head back and glared at Thistlekit.☾Darkfang903☽'' 00:39, January 26, 2016 (UTC)'' Emberflare had just finished her thrush when she spotted Darkstar returning from her ceremony. She instantly rose to her paws, hiding the thrush in the bushes for later. She approached Darkstar with a dipped head, purring lowly. "Welcome back, Darkstar. I can't wait for you to lead the Clan. I know in my heart you'll be a truly good leader." She roused, her eyes set gently on the she-cat. 'Ripple.of.mc ☽ ' 00:45, January 26, 2016 (UTC) Thistlekit's tail instantly drooped, he look uninterestedly around, believing that both she-cats had left, he skitted towards the forest, his fur up and excitement bubbling within his fluffy body. He suddenly mewled outloud towards himself, "Prey!" He had been suckling his mother's milk for nearly four moons and looked at the near-by pine tree, seeing a small squirrel sitting among the rows of branches. '''Sonorous☆''' 03:47, January 28, 2016 (UTC) Emberflare stepped back, shocked with Darkstar's hostility. She was worried, she didn't want ShadowClan's leader be so harsh around kits. The she-cat let out her breath, smiling. She figured Darkstar was exhausted from the long journey and a nosy kit was the last thing she needed. "Darkstar, you should go rest. You can do the ceremony later." Emberflare meowed quietly, her ears pricking. 'Ripple.of.mc ☽ ' 23:23, January 28, 2016 (UTC) Interest pricked Thistlekit as he bounded to the farthest of the forest, seeing a large thicket, he weaved around it and continued following the small sets of foot-prints, forgetting completely about the squirrel and the distancing voices of his clan-mates. A large grey figure made his fur ripple backwards, laying sharp on the edges. (Add some excitement or drama with roleplay?) '''Sonorous☆''' 02:53, January 30, 2016 (UTC) Darkstar hissed in annoyance and curled up, her tail wrapping around her moody face. Occasionally, the leader was kind, but she usually had no feelings for other cats and didn't realize the pain she put in them. Darkstar sighed and stood up, padding up to Embershade. "Gather some warriors. We need more if this clan is going to be sucessful." ((Now is people's chance to rp their ShadowClan cats.))☾Darkfang903☽'' 04:35, January 30, 2016 (UTC)'' ((Not quite sure if Dark has picked a deputy, so I will assume most of us are waiting.)) Robinthorn watched from a distance at the new leader, his green eyes devouring her presence. He made his way to Embershade, offering his help immediately, "I will gladly join this recruiting mission." He gave a respectful dip of his head to Darkstar as well, his tail tip flicking to and fro. - Dapplefrost022|Wall 15:07, February 4, 2016 (UTC) Darkstar nodded curtly. "Yes. We do need as much help as we need. Alright, now go." She dismissed the two cats with a flick of her tail and padded over to the fresh-kill pile, picking up a squirrel and chewing on it thoughfully. ''Will this clan be successful??'☾Darkfang903☽' 00:39, February 6, 2016 (UTC)'' Emberflare stood frozen for a few heartbeats. "Wait... You mean go out into the forest and look for cats?" She was in awe, did Darkstar really want to recruit a bunch of loners and rogues? What would ShadowClan become? Closing her muzzle, she nodded, signaling thanks to Robinthorn. Mothglare stood from his bask, padding towards the group of warriors. "I'll help as well." He meowed, standing near Robinthorn. He smiled at Darkstar, his fur slightly feeling hot. '''Ripple.of.mc⋆ 21:47, February 6, 2016 (UTC) ((Yus, this is where the magic happens.)) Darkstar growled. "Are you going to question my decisions?" Her fur fluffed up in annoyance, flattening as Mothglare volunteered. "Atleast some cat wants to help this clan." She smiled back in gratitude at the cat's loyalty. She padded up to him a mewed quietly "Thank you for helping me." She turned with a flick of her tail and padded away to finish her squirrel.☾Darkfang903☽'' 23:46, February 6, 2016 (UTC)'' Emberflare's heart began to beat with fear. "No!" She yelled suddenly, her eyes widening. "I am not. I see wisdom in your decision." Emberflare said, yet her tone was choked. She nervously backed away, avoiding eye contact with the she-cat. Mothglare puffed, narrowing his eyes at the russet she-cat. He folded his ears when Darkstar went up to him, happiness slightly blooming in him. He wanted to do everything he could to help Darkstar become a successful leader. Ripple.of.mc⋆ 06:08, February 7, 2016 (UTC) Darkstar licked her muzzle in satisfaction. She yawned and padded into her den, falling asleep quickly. The heat of Mothglare quickly faded as her dream came into view. Scream of dying cats filled her head and she curled up in hope to end them. Save us! Blood splashed into her face, suprising her as she took a frightful step backwards. Please give us mercy! The dream ended, replaced with a StarClan cat. It shook their head. "Darkstar" The cat's tail flicked in annoyance. "You must not rule your clan by fear but by love." Immediately, Darkstar's claws curled out. "I will rule how I want to!" She spat in anger. The StarClan cat began to persist but as she lept to attack him, he had disappeared.☾Darkfang903☽'' 02:00, February 11, 2016 (UTC)'' "Alright. Then we should get moving." Mothglare had announced, clearly puffing out his chest in an attempt to seem intimidating. "I know a good place to look for stray cats. I suggest you all let me take lead." He meowed in a heavy tone, beginning to pace in front of the group of cats. Emberflare said something under her breath, obviously annoyed by the tom's sudden leader-like actions. "Whatever you say, Mothglare." She flicked her ears, following closely after the tom. The russet she-cat halted, waiting for Robinthorn to catch up. Ripple.of.mc⋆ 23:50, February 11, 2016 (UTC) Thistlekit trotted along the rows of thorn bushes, he zoomed his eyes farther and saw a small stream up ahead. He then beamed with excitement, breaking out to a run towards it, his paws trailing muddy paw prints. Thistlekit gazed at the shiny pebble beneath him - wanting to carry it back to camp to show Emberflare, Thistlekit tried to collapse the slippery stone securely in his jaws. Sonorous♪''' 05:06, February 12, 2016 (UTC) Darkstar woke up. She groaned and rolled to her side. I miss you Mothglare. She stared at the entrance of the cave, longing for the playful and loving warrior.☾Darkfang903☽''' 23:04, February 14, 2016 (UTC) Category:Roleplay